


As the brat wants.

by dragonshapedemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Atsumu's a dramatic friend, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tendou Satori, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentioned Impact Play, Mentioned Knife Play, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Porn With Plot, Sub Tendou, Suna's a painter, Tendou's a chocolatier, bdsm relationship, dom suna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshapedemon/pseuds/dragonshapedemon
Summary: "His words are like fuel to his fire. They ignite it in unimaginable ways, and while it's true that they are not as such in a strict session, the fact that Tendou continues to get into his role on each occasion is what he likes the most, what makes him take command and violently pound his ass, so open and at the same time, squeezing him so well."Or about Suna ignoring all his responsibilities to please his bratty boyfriend.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Tendou Satori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	As the brat wants.

The arrival of autumn is making itself felt in the small apartment. Even with the weather still stable, the cool breeze that sneaks through the small crack he has left open in his living room window, bristles the bare skin of his torso. At least he wants to think that's what it is, and not the insistent gaze his partner is giving him a short distance from where he stands.

With disdain, Suna fixes his gaze on the canvas waiting for him near the window. He had been working on this new project for three weeks, and he could see the end of the deadline coming, and with it his stress increasing. The commission was made by an elderly couple who are very picky about the pieces they select for their home gallery, information he's well aware of thanks to some close friends who share the same artistic field of work with him. It's always a compliment when someone wishes to acquire one of his creations, and passionate as he is, Rintarou tends to focus fully on the work whenever it comes to him.

In the process he also neglects his bonds. It is a very bad habit he had acquired since his early adolescence: when he got into something he forgot his precious friends, his dear companions. For him his art is as important as eating or breathing. Tendou Satori, his partner of three years, is not of the same opinion.

With the redhead so busy with his academic studies and his internship at his parents' bakery, finding some time to share was quite a journey. Of course they continued to see each other, of course they wrote to each other, they kept an eye on each other. But it was all intermittent, for short minutes, sometimes their meetings would barely last an hour.

"Satori." He calls it again, for the third time in a row. Again, he is ignored. "Hey, I'm talking to you, tidy up that mess."

"The disaster belongs to both of us, Sunarin."

It's not the first time the couple has argued over the turn of tidiness and cleanliness in the apartment, however this time both young men look equally reluctant to give in.

"The one who decided it was a good idea to start playing at one o'clock in the morning was you, _honey_."

"And you followed me, _honey_." Suna sighs with noticeable discomfort.

There's challenge in the gaze of the young man in front of him, there is a desire to annoy, to not reciprocate his requests no matter how kind they were. Tendou was reluctant, but it's not difficult for Suna to read his layers. When he goes into those modes, there is only one way to return him to his more obedient and less capricious side. And he can see the inclination the red-haired man has in every move he makes, in every glance he gives him.

Satori could be a total brat when he wanted to.

They had been a bit missing the last few days, and he admits it's his fault above all else, leaving messages on read, hanging up on calls barely fifteen minutes after receiving them. Rintarou had put off and put off the idea of going to visit the redhead to make up for his oversight, but in between all the hemming and hawing, Tendou had grown tired of waiting. The night before he had shown up by force at his apartment, making use of the copy of the key he had given him long ago. He brought with him good food, a dessert, and plenty of willingness to play.

The kind of relationship they had had taken a turn after the first year of being together. They had shared many special moments, of course, getting to know each other, dating, learning to understand each other, caring and respecting each other, being adventurous. The sex had always been good, much more than good in fact. But both being as creative as they were, at some point they had begun to get bored. And in the insistent search for new things, Tendou had brought with him the idea of delving into a new world, one that had caught his attention after having a conversation on the subject with his good friend Wakatoshi. And Suna initially wanted to strike Ushijima for putting such twisted ideas into Tendou's head.

However, it didn't take him long to get used to it. They had researched, they had played, they had created things, they had let themselves go, and they had learned from terrible mistakes that had jeopardized their relationship. Two years later they both agreed, in the privacy and confidentiality of their apartments, that they were in a bdsm relationship.

Rintarou finishes his tea a few seconds later, and when he moves to leave his cup in the kitchen sink, he takes advantage of the return to face his whimsical boyfriend once again. Of course, the taller one was waiting for him.

"Satori." His voice sounds sterner this time, noticeably irritated. Along with his call, his right hand goes up to caress the skin of the other's neck, where the marks from the night before were most visible. He notices how he shivers in place, and smiles, attentive to his sensitivity.

"Yes, sir?" Still, the taller one just drinks from the contents of his cup, his fingers absentmindedly drumming on the material. The closeness is equally overwhelming to both of them.

"Please? I need you t-..." A soft vibration is what brings them out of their little moment.

Suna removes the phone from his pocket, and the couple watches as the screen lights up with the notification of an incoming call. The name they recognize on the screen causes Satori to click his tongue in clear annoyance.

"Ah, it's Atsumu."

"Don't answer."

"How can I not answer."

It's quite agile, the way Tendou suddenly picks up his phone and hangs up the call. The simple gesture wakes them both up equally, it sets off in Rintarou all his alarms, especially when he sees him smiling so provocatively and defiantly.

"What the fuck? How many times do I have to tell you to mind your own business?"

"You hang up on my calls."

"It's fun to do."

The next quick move comes from him, after he carefully removes the mug to leave it on the kitchen counter. Once he has Tendou completely to himself, Suna rudely asserts one of his wrists, and in one sharp movement flips it over and corners him against the same surface. It's not gentle, but fierce, guided by the idea of putting that wayward man in his damn place.

"Hey!"

"I want you keep it quiet, Satori." Unsurprisingly he watches as the red-haired man gives in to his tone of voice. Of course, for Tendou, that darkness in his speech was enough to know that he had gone over the edge. Suna presses the grip he has on that arm, he has placed it against the back.

"Ah...! It hurts, Rin..."

"That's what I'm looking for."

Although not a very sexual punishment, he knows how to deal with this boyfriend. For Satori, he always saves a small level of physical aggression in the beginning, and then loosens up. So he does, he loosens his grip after taking his phone back from him, noticing how calmer he is now, his guard lower. Only then does he come in contact with his body, pushing his pelvis against his ass. And because he already has him sensitive, attentive and regretful, it does not come as a surprise at all to hear the slight whimper, nor to feel him adjust his position so he can push himself further in his direction.

Suna allows friction while admiring his partner's slender figure. Tendou has always been very tall and slender. He had only recently gotten out of the shower so his bright red hair still fell messily over his face, damp. And his choice for the morning had been to don only one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxers. Lovely. Allowing him to see every mark he'd made on his beautiful thighs the night before. With his mouth, with his hands, with a knife, and with a flogger.

" _Rin..._ "

Without a prior warning that could warn him what is coming, Suna whips hard one of his buttocks, causing Tendou to give a little jump of surprise in his place. Of course, being covered by clothing the impact isn't extremely painful, but it is surprising, and achieves the result he desires: to attract Satori's attention.

"I said I wanted you to keep it quiet, didn't I? Then shut the fuck up when I order you to."

Under his scrutiny, Tendou squirms in place, affected by his dark tone as he speaks. But he knows he likes it, by the way he immediately goes back to rubbing against his pelvis. Obedient, Satori doesn't recite any words again, even seeking at all costs to guard every sound he notoriously wants to blurt out. Suna can perfectly picture in his mind the kind of expression Tendou should have on his face, and gently pushes his hips forward in response. The pressure and heat that the other's body exudes, the perfect image of the zones connecting despite the fabrics in between.... It's all exciting.

"Let me see you."

For short seconds Tendou has a hard time reacting, but once he does, he obediently pulls down his lower garment until he removes it from his legs, taking advantage of the flexibility he has... Because Rintarou doesn't move from his place one bit. He wants to smother him against that surface, as much as Tendou smothers him with his mere presence. Then he sees him lift his shirt a little, showing the nakedness and redness of his buttocks. Rintarou smiles.

"There you go, what a good boy you are all of a sudden, so cooperative. Did you miss me that much?"

Tendou nods just barely in place, steepening his ass more in his direction, at the same time he hides his face against the counter. Suna caresses with his free hand the wounds he had left him the night before, a bunch of marks ranging from pinker shades to rather dark purples. They stand out too much against his partner's pale skin.

"Mhm, yes?"

"Yes..."

"I missed you, too."

The provocation continues for a few more moments. Tendou smells of his shampoo, his soap, his house. It smells like him, and it's intoxicating. Suna runs his open hand down his back, pressing his lower back gently to invite him to keep that perfect curve, detailing in the dimples that mark him. He caresses his hips, spreads his ass cheeks, hears him sigh and ask very softly. Just as he is about to remind him of his silence, his phone starts vibrating again.

Before Tendou could even pounce on the phone a second time, Suna answers the call. And so he watches rather amused as the red-haired man's expression transforms as he whispers betrayal.

"What."

" ** _Good morning to you too, Rin._ **"

"Did they break up with you?"

" ** _It wasn't my fault this time, listen to me!_ **"

Suna exhales a heavy sigh, but deigns to listen. It's a quiet Sunday morning, after all. And he's been missing for days, not answering messages in group chats. It's a constant circle: he's attentive, then not anymore, his friends leave warnings, he ignores them, when he can't do it anymore he catches up.

The conversation goes on for much longer than expected, but it's not uncomfortable. Suna finds himself much more relaxed than at the beginning, even if he notices that Tendou is not so happy about it. At first he had seen him stay still, as if waiting for him to finish with the conversation, but as it goes on longer and longer, impatience takes over his body and invites him to move again, something that Suna knows is problematic... But still he allows.

And how difficult it suddenly becomes for him to keep his attention on two people at once. He listens to his friend, but watches as Satori sways and bounces against his bulging erection, messing up his clothes and becoming restless, a little more desperate than before to have his interest back. Rintarou teases him some more, pressing his thumb against the tight hole that throbs back, eagerly.

"Rin..."

The alluded one bites his tongue to hold back the heavy exhalation that threatens to leave his mouth, nothing more than seeing Tendou stir from his place. The languid hand that rests on his abdomen to push him, making space between their bodies to escape from his prison, opting instead to push him to change places. Suna is the one who is now cornered, with Tendou crouched in front of his eyes.

Oh, he's playing dirty. Tendou Satori is a bastard.

"I don't think that's valid, Tsumu. You have to learn how to treat people, you're going to be twenty-four years old in no time."

" ** _Hey, don't bring up the ages thing here, that's got nothing to do with it._ **"

Suna registers the precise moment when Tendou wanders with his gaze in his direction, his eyes bathed in an attractive gleam he knows well, determined to continue what they started despite the call. It's his fault for answering, after all.

" ** _Well, but, do you think it's okay? I mean, Samu would definitely say no._ **"

"And you know I like to go against him."

" ** _You're not being much help here, Rin._ **"

"Then why did you call me?"

" ** _Uhg, answer the damn question!_ **"

"No, I don't think it's right, Atsumu."

Partly his answer is addressed to his friend, partly to Tendou. The latter had found ways to pull down his pants to reveal his rock-hard erection. The smile he catches a glimpse of is one of mockery that clearly irritates him. Suna strokes his hair in an attempt to get his attention, brushing back a few unruly strands from his forehead.

_No_. He whispers to him after briefly pulling the phone away from his ear. But Tendou completely disregards his command, and instead devotes slow caresses to his thighs and barely audible kisses to his abdomen, as if he wants to let him know what he's going to do. Because he's definitely going to continue. Rintarou has to muster all his willpower to hold back the sigh he wants to let out at the feel of the hands pressing him from his hips, a rather erogenous zone for him. The gesture is small, but effective.

  
  
  
  


As the minutes pass more and more difficult it becomes for Rintarou to keep his concentration on the story Atsumu is telling him. He has lost track of time, but even so he's sure that too much of it has passed already. And Tendou is good at what he does, not content with dividing his attention, he steals it completely, between long, slow back and forth strokes.

Suna is painfully hard, satisfied by every suck he receives. Satori is clean, not very noisy when he wants to. He sucks hard, cheeks hollowed and tongue constantly active, going over every vein that swells in his thick shaft. Suna holds his breath every time he sees his cock disappear, the redhead taking him deep in his throat and holding him there, choking with good skill, used to his size... And to take him with that level of gluttony.

" ** _Are you listening to me or not? If you're bored with my friendship tell me._ **"

"Pfft. Don't be dramatic, Tsumu, of course I'm listen-...listening to you."

For a few moments he wants to curse, but he doesn't know whether to curse his friend or his boyfriend. Probably both. Satori breathes softly, swallows saliva, and Rintarou finds himself too stunned with the suffocating sensation, with the dirty image of the other, whose nose brushes against the short hair of his pubis. Rintarou loses himself briefly, firming a good handful of his hair to bury deeper into him, briefly wrecking him deep in his throat. He pushes him down as he raises his hips, fucking him from that same angle slowly but steadily, swallowing every curse, every moan, every grunt that threatens to leave his mouth. And when he feels the other's nails begin to sink into the skin of his thighs, he releases him, letting him go as roughly as he took him.

Tendou pulls away carefully, but anxious to catch his breath. His mouth is swollen in the most inviting way possible, his eyes subtly filled with tears, and a heavy trickle of saliva connecting him to the fat tip of his erection, which glows as reddish or redder than the rest of his unbearably erect cock. For those moments Suna has control back, and can't help but smirk smugly, because the redhead deserves it. He's being a brat after all, teasing, impatiently, probably jealous regarding the extended call. Satori looks up in his direction and in his glazed eyes one can see a mixture of anger, excitement, desire to continue, desire to throw that phone away. Rintarou caresses with his free hand one of his cheeks, then wanders back to his mouth to half-open it with his thumb. Tendou sucks it for a few short seconds.

" ** _What do you say? We miss you, you have to stop by for a visit sometime, Rin._ **"

"This has really gotten to you, for you to put your ego aside and confess something this corny to me."

" ** _Samu has insisted that I do it, he says it moves you more when it comes from me._ **"

"It makes me more disgusted when it comes from you."

A lazy laugh ends up leaving his lips when he hears the string of complaints that Atsumu lets out afterwards. In between so many threats, Tendou returns to his task, confidently taking the base of his cock to let it steady on its angle. Under Rintarou's watchful eye, the redhead shows his tongue and flicks it several times with the head of his cock, the slick sound echoing in Suna's ears. Again he loses the thread of the conversation.

Tendou then guides it into his mouth once more, now a steady, fast, up-and-down back and forth, taking up its entire length, eating it audibly, not very cleanly anymore. His eyes are closed and his expression of dedication makes Suna feel dizzy with pleasure, almost as much as the pressure he exerts on his hips to leave it steady in place.

Rintarou has a hell of a time holding back the moans, especially when Satori starts to tighten him in his throat, taking as much as he wants whimsically and carelessly, in the process making it vibrate with the moans he barely emits. Suna pulls his own hair back, closes his eyes, lets his head fall for a few moments and passes saliva, as if with that he can control a little the wave of infernal heat that lashes his whole body. He feels completely electrified and hungry. The situation is devastating and the image obscene: Satori devouring him on his knees, with the most devout and obedient gesture possible, Atsumu eating his ear with any kind of story, otherwise ignorant of what is happening on his side of the line.

The end is not far away. The rhythmic strokes begin to take its toll on his sanity. The closer he gets, the harder it gets, and by the time he wants to realize it, he's about to come. He has the familiar tingle building in his lower belly. His free hand tries at all costs to push the redhead away, but he continues to suck his cock with greater agility, with greater precision, going over every millimeter, every nook and cranny, filling himself with its aroma and taste, the pre-seminal staining his mouth.

Rintarou feels tense, and about to come when he notices that Satori has one of his hands lost in his ass, tending to himself. He has to push him away more roughly than at first when he knows he is on the verge, in a way that almost makes himself flinch. It really is a miracle that he does not release any kind of sound, a painful miracle. They both look agitated and lost in the dirty excitement of the situation, in the density of the atmosphere they have created together.

"Tsumu, Tsumu, wait.... Something's come up, I'll call you back in a little while, okay?"

" ** _Huh? But, Rin..._ **"

"I’ll call you. Thank you for understanding."

"He's going to hate you." Murmurs Satori, voice subtly huskier than at the start.

"It's mutual."

Tendou stands up more awkwardly than expected, visibly affected by the situation. Before he could do anything, Suna pulls him to himself in a hug from the waist, bringing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. He can taste his own saltiness in his mouth, but also the sweetness of the tea Tendou had been drinking earlier. Satori squeezes into his arms shortly before parting, turning in place to come in contact with his erection again. Suna takes advantage of the moment to caress with both hands the skin on Tendou's sides, as much as he has not been able to do before. This time their completely naked skins make them pant equally, and because neither has to hold anything back at that point, they make themselves heard.

Just by listening to his boyfriend, Rintarou feels the need to cover every one of his senses with him.

"What are you gonna do about this, baby? You've got me rock-hard." He murmurs from behind, admiring the swagger the redhead manages with his hips, grinding his erection between both buttocks. The wetness begins to make itself equally heard.

"Mhm…”

"Yes?"

"Yes... _yes, I'll take care of it._ "

"Because you like to be a good boy for me, don't you, Satori? Will you be a good boy for me?"

" _Y-yes…_ ”

The break in his voice says it all, none of them can wait any longer. And despite his disobedience, Tendou had done wonderfully for him, keeping as quiet as possible, devotedly attending to his cock. His brat was an obedient one, despite everything.

So Rintarou turns his attention to the next steps. He stops the taller one's movements to spread him apart, seeking to align the tip of his erection with the redhead's wet entrance, which had already been dilating on its own. They are wet and perfectly ready.

When pushed inside, Rintarou recognizes its warmth and tightness immediately.

"Fuck, yes…”

"Rin… ah, Rin…”

"That's it, baby. Take me just like this… God, you feel so good."

"Hurry…”

Suna loses himself admiring the way Tendou takes him, millimeter by millimeter until he is completely inside. It hasn't been that difficult, considering he's still holding his shape from the night before, and what he's been touching himself previously. It always feels wonderful anyway, so he waits for no request to continue. He places both hands on his waist and from there he lifts him up, gently pushes him until only his tip is inside, and back down, to let his ass swallow him completely inside again.

"I'm going to fuck you hard, baby, okay?"

"Yes… _yes, sir, please…_ ”

"That's my good boy. You like it when I fuck you hard? That's what you get for being my good brat."

" _Rin…_ ”

"You're so sensitive today."

The slow rhythm doesn't last much longer, they both quickly get used to each other's body, and when they are completely ready, Suna changes positions. He guides Tendou to lean a second time against the kitchen counter, where he makes him place one of his legs, after grabbing him by the back of the thigh.

"There, so perfectly open for me."

Rintarou pushes himself out slowly, but doesn't even get halfway out as he's already asserting himself back in. He grabs him by his wrists to properly secure him in place, admiring the curve his back forms as he begins to fuck him with a hard and fast pace, a rhythm they both know well, from an angle that allows him to quickly find his sweet spot. And when Satori sobs his name, Suna lunges into that area more firmly than before. The friction is addictive, the clash of skins increasingly wet and noisy, as well as the whimpers of Tendou who obediently receives it despite the possible pain he must be feeling in his buttocks battered by the previous session.

"Like that… _Rin, I love it…_ s’much… don't-… _please d-don’t stop fucking me like that._ "

His words are like fuel to his fire. They ignite it in unimaginable ways, and while it's true that they are not as such in a strict session, the fact that Tendou continues to get into his role on each occasion is what he likes the most, what makes him take command and violently pound his ass, so open and at the same time, squeezing him so well.

The pace stretches longer than expected because both are good at holding their own. Suna knows Tendou prefers fast, steady rhythms and being deprived of movement, so that's all he gives him. For his part, Satori knows that receiving him and being vocal about how much he likes it, is all Suna needs to keep going and go for more. The grabs are aggressive, blows sneak in. At some point when orgasm is no longer so far away, Suna releases his wrists and instead wraps his right arm around Tendou's neck, pinning him to his chest accordingly. His free hand goes straight to masturbating him, pumping his cock as hard as he fucks his ass, pounding him deep, soaked with the mixture of their fluids. Suna exhales every moan, whispers every praise, and releases every curse against his ear, feeling the precise moments Tendou squeezes around him.

"Rin… _Rin, I'm gonna come…_ _I'm gonna come, I'm gonna-... can I...? Please-_ "

"Come with me, Satori."

The redhead lets out a broken moan, in his attempt to obey and resist as much as possible. Tendou sinks one of his hands into Rintarou's hair to hold him in place, the other he guides to his hip, barely squeezing the area. He sinks his nails there until he tears a hoarse moan from Rintarou's lips, who ends up seeking his mouth once more. The kiss is awkward, ineffective, but extremely needy at the same time as they both reach the noisy, intense orgasm together, gasping each other's names in their mouths.

Gradually the grips loosen until they are undone, Suna thus allows Satori to rest on the surface while he comes out from inside him. They can hear the accelerated respirations of the other, and after exchanging complicit glances, Suna takes him carefully to guide him to take a shower together. On the way they kiss, embrace, feel each other in the calm after good sex, knowing that they are over-demanding their bodies and their upcoming responsibilities. But it's okay, even if the phone continues to vibrate, even if his canvas waits for him in the living room, Rintarou decides to ignore it all, just to focus for a few more minutes, for that Sunday, on the young man who smells of his shampoo, of his soap, his home, of him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much if you've made it this far, I hope you enjoyed the reading! any kind of support is more than welcome.
> 
> this idea has been going around my mind for some time now, i hesitated a lot about who could be Suna's partner. i finally decided on Satori, i think he looks great as a bottom, sometimes i just want to see him in that place, more quiet and obedient. suna looks great either way. (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧  
> i also wanted to say that i don't have much confidence in this work, and it's probably subject to changes and edits, maybe in the future I will re-upload it in a better version? who knows. however it happens, i will always be grateful for the support.
> 
> see you around! ♡


End file.
